Spectrum of a Rainbow
by Spiraling into Darkness
Summary: Spectators only see half of the story, what are their lives like when they aren't basketball prodigies? Well it's not good, but that's all I can say.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want?" A tall teen with short purple hair asked gruffly looking down at the soaked small figure standing on his shadowed door step in the pouring rain.

"Does Murasakibara-kun live here?" The small boy asked quietly barely heard over the thunderous rain looking up at the male who'd answered the door that seemed almost like a giant in comparison to him.

"We're the Murasakibara family, of course there's a 'Murasakibara-kun' here. Which one do you want?" He commented sarcastically beginning to get an uneasy vibe from the small boy who he could barely even see. Since the rain clouds blocked out all light from the moon and there was no light in the entryway the only thing he could see was a vague outline of the bottom right hand side of his face from the dim street lights.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, I apologize I did not think of that." He apologized as the much taller male grunted in distaste at the name.

"That runt? Ha, I didn't think he had any friends" he mocked before turning around to face inside. "Oi runt, you here?" He hollered up the stairs as the drenched boy almost winced at the loud voice and harsh words.

"Yeah." A loud but lazy and tired voice replied from upstairs a few seconds later as the giant turned back around to face the boy before him who -now that he looked closer- was so skinny that he could probably fit his hands around his head without any spaces.

"Get your ass down 'ere, you got a visitor." He yelled back in response walking inside the house before noticing that the boy on his door step hadn't moved. "Are ya gonna come inside? Or stand there in the the rain?" He asked as the slight figure slowly moved towards the house and light. The older male didn't really care if the kid wanted to stay out there; he just wanted to know what the boy looked like since it had made him uncomfortable that he couldn't see who he was talking to.

He took off his shoes dripping wet shoes and placed them neatly on the shoe rack before turning back around to face the giant (in his eyes at least). The older and taller male watched the polite actions of the younger before the small boy turned around to revel that he had been wearing a black fur-lined jumper with a hood on top the entire time. Purple hair began to stand on end at the odd and (not that he'd ever admit it) slightly scary behavior as he realized that he couldn't even see the boy's face because he had the hood so far over his head.

Thumping as well as yelling could be heard to the right of the entryway where the lounge room resided as 3 other teens of varying ages and matching purple hair watched what sounded like a sport show. The automatic lights came on in the entryway and he looked over to the smaller boy in hope of seeing even a glimpse of his face but stiffened when he saw nothing but blackness. He calmed and assured himself that it was just the shadow of the hood but he couldn't help but notice that his entire body seemed to almost blend into the shadows. The taller boy wanted to tell him to take it off so he could see his face but he stopped short when he got the feeling that being rude to the small boy was probably not a good idea.

"Who is it?" Murasakibara Atsushi asked standing at the bottom of the stairs looking over at the pair that was still only a foot away from the door.

The tallest in the room looked down at the small figure standing next to him as he realized he didn't know his name. "Hello Murasakibara-kun, I apologize for wetting your floor." The small boy said bowing as a look of brief look of recognition passed on the younger Murasakibara's face.

"Ah Kuro-chin it's you, do you want anything?" He asked as the oldest teen left the room and walked into the lounge room wanting to get away from the shadow shrouded figure as fast as possible.

"I apologize for my rudeness but I was wondering if I could stay the night?" Kuroko asked meekly looking up at Murasakibara shyly.

"Yeah sure, do you want to have a shower?" Murasakibara questioned noticing Kuroko's drenched clothes and figure. Kuroko was uncomfortable and looked like he was about to oppose to the idea before Murasakibara cut in. "It wasn't a question Kuro-chin." He said grabbing Kuroko's arm and pulling him up the stairs behind him. He walked a few steps forward after reaching the top of the stairs and pointed to a room on the left hand side of the corridor. "That's the bathroom and the room at the end of the hallway on the right is my room. I'll leave some pajamas in front of the door. I'm gonna get you a futon so if you're done before me just go into my room, sorry it's really messy I'll clean it later." Murasakibara instructed as Kuroko nodded and stepped inside the bathroom.

* * *

Being dry and warm was much nicer than being cold and wearing damp clothes Kuroko decided after stepping out of the bathroom in a towel to find folded clothes by the door. He stepped into the bathroom and unfolded the clothes and just as he suspected; they were much too big for him. Pulling the long-sleeved shirt over his head he looked in the mirror opposite him to find that the hem almost reached half way down his calf and the sleeves about 20 centimeters past his fingertips. The pants weren't as bad as he thought they would be since they didn't reach pass the shirt, they still felt much too large though but they had a drawstring so they would at least stay on his hips.  
He peeked out into the hallway to find it still empty before and walked silently to Murasakibara's room and opened the door to find snack wrappers covering almost every millimeter of the room. The bed's covers were thrown haphazardly half off the bed and clothes were strewn over the bed and desk that were all covered in snacks and wrappers. The wardrobe was open with clothes and random objects practically overflowing from the cabinets.  
Kuroko set to work cleaning up the messy room, after all it was the least he could do since Murasakibara had been so welcoming to him.

Cleaning was easy because the only real mess was the rubbish and that was easy to fix, so by the time Murasakibara had opened the door with a futon under one arm and blankets and a pillow under the other the room was spotless. At first he just stood there staring at the room in astonishment and Kuroko began to worry that he'd done something to displease him.

"Thanks Kuro-chin." He finally said turning to Kuroko who had remained standing. Murasakibara looked at Kuroko for less than a second before he burst out in laughter dropping what was occupying his hands to clutch at his stomach. Kuroko tried to frown but only ended up pouting which made Murasakibara laugh even harder.  
After a while his uncontrollable laughter resided and he stood back up to his full height thankful that his house had high ceilings. "You look funny in my clothes." Murasakibara commented with a snicker picking up the dropped futon before laying it on the floor as Kuroko walked over and helped him fit a sheet over it.

"It's not my fault, Murasakibara-kun is just very tall." Kuroko said sounding almost jealous as he pulled the blanket onto the makeshift bed.

"Hmm, I think Kuro-chin is just really short~." Murasakibara retorted sounding devious throwing an amused look over his shoulder at Kuroko as he made his way to his own bed. "Where's Kuro-chin been? Mine-chin and Aka-chin said they thought you went missing 'cause no one was at your house. Mido-chin said that there was a real estate sign out the front of Kuro-chin's house too." He questioned, sitting down on the edge of his bed opening a bag of crackers and munching on them.

Kuroko stayed silent of a moment looking down at the floor suddenly finding the wooden boards interesting. "I do not wish to talk about it Murasakibara-kun" was all he said looking up at said purple haired boy.

"Tell me Kuro-chin, there's no point in keeping secrets 'cause Aka-chin's gonna ask you too and then you'll have to tell him in front of everyone anyway~." Murasakibara drawled looking down at him.

"Murasakibara-kun, please respect my wishes; I do not want to talk about it." Kuroko said firmly as Murasakibara let out a tiny glare in his direction.

"Tell me or I'll crush you~." he threatened placing a large hand atop Kuroko's head and lightly squeezing while ruffling soft blue hair.

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko warned but he paid him no heed and continued playing with his hair. "I do not ask about your siblings, the injuries you come to practice with or your inability to eat anything that is not snacks because I know you do not want to talk about it. Please show me the same respect." he commanded quietly as Murasakibara stopped in his tracks.

"Kuro-chin knows about that?" He asked looking down at Kuroko fearfully but curious at the same time, _'how did Kuro-chin find out?'_ He thought. _'Was it that obvious?'_.

"Yes, I know a lot of things about the Generation of Miracles. Things they think no one else knows, so there is no need to worry Murasakibara-kun; you are not alone. Everyone in the Generation of Miracles has their own issues and I choose to respect their privacy." Kuroko said at Murasakibara become more interested.

"Everyone? What about Mine-chin, Aka-chin and Mido-chin? What do they have?" He asked leaning forward like an eager child.

"It is not my place to tell Murasakibara-kun, if they wish to tell they will." Kuroko said with a tone of finality, but Murasakibara was never one for reading the situation and behaving accordingly.

"Kuro-chin that's mean, that's like giving me snacks but saying I'm not allowed to eat them." he complained childishly.

"If you wish to you can discuss it with the others when we go back to school, it's only a few days, but I'm not going to tell you anything." Kuroko said with such a steely resolve that made Murasakibara realize he wasn't going to win this one.

* * *

I don't known any characters from Kuroko no Basuke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tetsu!" Aomine yelled running towards Kuroko and Murasakibara before grabbing the smallest in a headlock and messing up his hair. "Who said you could just disappear, not tell anyone and get away with it, hmm?" He asked, his knuckles digging into Kuroko's scalp.

"That hurts Aomine-kun, please stop it." Kuroko requested quietly and when Aomine didn't move his hands off his head Kuroko jabbed him in between his ribs effectively making Aomine lose his grip and double over in pain muttering _'Tetsu you little bastard'_. "Hello Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun, it is good to see you both." Kuroko said paying his light no heed as said pair made their way over to the trio.

"It's nice to see you Tetsuya, where did you go over the holidays?" Akashi said but to those around him it sounded more like an order than anything else.

Kuroko looked down and fidgeted as Akashi looked at Murasakibara instead for an answer. "Kuro-chin is being stubborn, he said he's not gonna tell~." Murasakibara reported looking at Akashi while simultaneously eating a packet of chips.

"Don't talk while eating food, it's unsightly nanodayo." Midorima said pushing up his glasses as Murasakibara rolled his eyes.

"Why is that Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as the group of five began walking to the hall for their start of year introduction.

"I do simply not wish to talk of the matter Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied sitting down on a chair with Aomine to his right and Akashi to his left.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, what are your guys problems?" Murasakibara (the master of tact) asked from the left of Akashi looking down the row to the rest of the group.

"What?" Was Aomine's intelligent answer as everyone turned to look at the tallest of the group.

"Yes Atsushi, what are you talking about?" Akashi asked turning his entire body to face him while Kuroko shook his head, trying to tell Murasakibara to stop.

Paying the small boy no mind Murasakibara continued. "Well Kuro-chin said everyone has 'problems' and he knows what they are but he wouldn't tell me, so I have to ask you." He explained as Aomine paled underneath his tan and Midorima's eyes widened.

"Wait what do you know Tetsu?" Aomine asked looking to Kuroko and grabbing his shoulders.

"Do you want me to say it in front of everyone Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked looking upwards calmly as Aomine retracted his hands and shook his head.

"Daiki, won't you tell? I also want to hear both Atsushi's and Shintarou's 'problems' as well." Akashi commanded not happy that he didn't know of such events. Aomine fiddled with his hands, all of his usual confidence gone and mumbled something too quiet for the rest to hear. "You will have to speak up Daiki, I can't hear you." Akashi demanded as Aomine looked like he wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

"I . . . I don't have the best of relationships with my dad." Aomine admitted quietly not looking up as Murasakibara frowned.

"I don't get it." Murasakibara stated simply looking blankly at Aomine who looked up at him uncomfortably.

"My dad is . . . well I don't really know how to say it." Aomine said looking back down at his hands embarrassed as Kuroko rubbed his back in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

"Ah, I think your dad and my brothers and sister are the same." Murasakibara added thoughtfully looking upwards, explaining what his life was at the same time.

"Well, my parents are very strict, nanodayo." Midorima said pushing up his glasses and looking away from the group.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Aomine said looking to Midorima who was at his right as Midorima scoffed.

"I know it doesn't sound bad that bad but they take it to extremes, nanodayo." He said looking straight forward not trusting his hold on his emotions.

"Oh, sorry that was rude." Aomine said as everyone looked at him incredulously "What? I'm not allowed to be polite?" He asked jokingly as Kuroko smiled at him. It probably couldn't even be called smile with only the very corners of his mouth lifting but it was still there.

"What about you Tetsuya? Everyone here has shared their story and I think it is about time you did as well no?" Akashi said turning to face with a face so deviously charming it could belong to the devil.

Kuroko once again looked down and fidgeted for a few minutes but just as Akashi was about to demand he speak the principal come on stage and quieted the students and began speaking.

"I will find out eventually Tetsuya, since I always win I'm always right."

* * *

"Everyone this is Kise Ryouta, he will be joining the team." Akashi announced to the basketball team that had gathered in the center of the gym. "Tetsuya, you will be his mentor. Everyone else's training starts now, last one to finish their laps has double their training menu." Akashi threatened as everyone quickly scrambled to start while Kuroko calmly walked forward. "I assume you already know what I want?" Akashi asked Kuroko, but Kise -not knowing Kuroko was there- thought Akashi was asking him and began stuttering trying to think of what to say.

"Yes Akashi-kun." A small voice answered from the right of Kise as he jumped in surprise before looking for the source. His golden eyes landed on a boy who -just like his voice- was quite small, especially for a basketball player. He had short soft looking light blue hair with matching teal eyes and almost translucent skin. "Hello Kise-san I will be your mentor until further notice, please follow me." He requested politely as Akashi nodded approvingly before walking away. Kuroko headed out of the gym only to enter the next one which was empty. "You haven't played basketball, though you have muscles used for a wide range of sports." He noted looking Kise up and down once. "Okay Kise-kun, is there any particular things that you think you will excel in more than others relating to basketball, for example if you think you'd be better at running than shooting." Kuroko asked looking up from a notepad Kise hadn't noticed earlier.

"How'd you know I haven't played basketball before?" Kise replied looking down at him skeptically.

"It says right here on your application sheet, you also don't have muscles in places that you need for basketball." Kuroko explained patiently.

"Oh right. Um, I don't really think I'll be better at one thing because I copy other people's moves." Kise answered almost sheepishly.

"Have you seen anyone you could copy so you could show me?" Kuroko asked writing something down on his notepad without even looking at it.

"No, I haven't seen anyone play recently." Kise explained as Kuroko nodded and began making his way towards the gym doors.

"In that case then we better find someone for you to copy." Kuroko commented as Kise followed after him like a puppy.

* * *

"I like what you've done with him Tetsuya." Akashi complemented giving said shadow a pat on the back. "I didn't expect you to do this, but you have always been an enigma haven't you?" He asked rhetorically while chuckling.

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko responded looking back to Kise who was playing in a practice game against the first string members.

The two shared a comfortable silence for a few moments before Akashi spoke up. "Atsushi said you knew things that a normal person wouldn't about us, what have you found out about Ryouta and what do you know about me?"

"It is up to Kise-kun to decide whether or not he wishes to share his personal life with you." Kuroko said dodging the first question. "I do not know why you ask me questions like these Akashi-kun, after all you already know the answer." He answered, also evading the second question.

Another chuckle escaped the red haired boy's lips. "Unpredictable and smart, what a catch you are Tetsuya." He joked to himself and in turn let Kuroko know that he did already know the answer, as he'd suspected. "Then I assume you know of my other side?" He asked keeping his voice quiet but controlled, looking at Kuroko from the corner of his eye.

"Yes."

"Which one of us do you like better?" Akashi's previously mentioned 'other side' came out as his left eye flickered to a bright gold.

"I apologize; I cannot answer that Akashi-kun. They are both apart of you; if one did disappear Akashi-kun would cease to exist any longer, you wouldn't be the Akashi-kun I know and have become friends with." Kuroko replied, briefly looking over to Akashi before turning his vision back to the game that had just finished.

"Kuroko-chi, did you see that?" Kise had come running over to the duo with such happiness that Aomine swore he could see rainbows and glitter following him.

"Yes I did Kise-kun; you are improving at a very fast rate, good job." Kuroko responded as Kise jumped onto him. "Kise-kun, please get off me." Kuroko requested but he didn't move an inch.

"Ryouta."

With such power in just one word Kise obeyed and jumped back off Kuroko, his blinding grin still in place. "I'm sorry Kuroko-chi." He said bowing quickly before straightening up and wrapping an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "I'm just so happy, I beat them Kuroko-chi!" He said hugging him again but not as hard.

* * *

If there are any mistakes or if you have questions or inquiries please leave a comment or message me.  
Thank you for reading :)


End file.
